


Ransom Drysdale: Relationship Struggle

by selflessnitrogen



Category: Chris Evans-Fandom, Hugh Ransom Drysdale-Fandom, Knives Out (2019), Ransom Drysdale - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Ransom Drysdale Being an Asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selflessnitrogen/pseuds/selflessnitrogen
Summary: He stops smirking and says, "It's me or Kyle." Your eyes go huge and you look at him shocked. 'That self-absorbed asshole!' you think to yourself and your blood starts to boil.
Relationships: Boyfriend/Girlfriend, Ransom Drysdale/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Ransom Drysdale: Relationship Struggle

"What the fuck y/n? Why are you home so late?" Ransom says coming out of the bedroom as you enter your apartment removing your shoes. 

"What do you mean? I said I was going to Kyle's house to help him with work," you reply innocently removing your coat and purse placing them on top of the couch. 

Ransom rolls his eyes and stares at you. "What?" you question again. "It's only just past 9 calm down," you add.

Ransom stands in front of the bedroom arms crossed and stares at you. You hate that stare. Every time Ransom gets pissed off and stares at you it sends chills to your entire body. "Can you please say something? I texted and called you."

"You're fucking Kyle behind my back aren't you?" he says. 

You furrow your eyebrows, "How can you say something like that? How you possibly ask me that? If anything you'd be the one fucking other girls out of town," you say disgusted.

Ransom smirks and licks his upper lip. "Let's look at the facts. You've been with him majority of the time this week and you know that I am leaving town soon so we won't see each other for a while. You're avoiding me because you've something to hide!" he accuses you. 

"Just because I've been with him majority of the time this week does not mean I am fucking him you prick! I have not been avoiding you if anything you've been avoiding me because you got something to hide with your job. Whenever I'm going to be with Kyle I always tell you so if you didn't want me to be with him then you should have asked me not to. Why are you acting like a coward?" you ask with desperation in your voice. 

Ransom shifts his weight on his right leg still crossing his arms and leans on the door frame for support. Knowing that whatever he is accusing you of isn't working as planned he sighs and shakes his head. 

"Kyle and I are just friends why can't you just believe me and just move on. Kyle has been my friend since I was in my mother's womb. He's like a brother to me why would I even?" you question your boyfriend rubbing both of your temples.

Ransom ignores you and grabs a bottle of beer from your refrigerator. You look at him demanding answers while he opens his beer and takes a sip. "Do you not see the way that Kyle looks at you? He's practically in love with you," he says. 

"Kyle doesn't look at me in any way and what if he does love me? He loves me as a sibling but you wouldn't know that would you?" you say and bite your tongue regretting your last few words. 

He scoffs and takes another sip of beer. "You know what I've noticed? In the year that we've been together, you've always defended Kyle. Why don't you ever defend me?" he asks.

"Cause I know for a fact that Kyle wouldn't do anything to distress anyone like you're doing to me," you say rolling your eyes. 

"Are you my girlfriend or my mom?" he questions furrowing his brows. "Why are you getting so worked up about this?" you question him. 

"Because I don't trust him!" he shouts making you jump. "I never did okay? The way you're always together whether I'm in town or not, the way that you have those dumb inside jokes drives me crazy." 

You don't say anything for a second. 

"How are you not getting this through your head y/n?" he asks obviously frustrated. 

"You know usually I understand you under all those layers of anger and sarcasm but I don't understand you," you say with a hint of sarcasm. 

Ransom combs his hair back trying to contain himself and lets out a big sigh. "Do you really want me to say it out loud y/n? You're making this a lot harder than it already is."

"Spit it out," you demand. 

"Okay but I'm telling you, you asked for this," he says with his cocky smirk. 

He stops smirking and says, "It's me or Kyle." Your eyes go huge and you look at him shocked. 

"Are you fucking kidding me?" you ask. He raises both of his hands and says, "I told you to get it to your head. You didn't, made me say it and now I'm the bad guy?" 

"Why are you such a prick Ransom?" you ask distressed. "Hey, I'm just being honest with you. It's good for the bo-" he says but you cut him off. "No, it is not good for both of us. It is good for you. Only you. Oh yeah, that's right you don't think of anyone else. Why can't you just trust me?"

Ransom looks at you for a while and smiles, "I trust you I just don't trust Kyle. Now is it Kyle or me?" 

"Oh just keep the load of bullshit to yourself asshole. You never fully gave me your trust in the first place. That's why you always make those fucking excuses to not introduce me to your family and how you never tell anything about what the fuck you do," you say eyes filling with tears. 

Ransom looks uncomfortable and you try to not let the tears break down to your cheeks. You grab your purse and your coat on the couch while wiping your tears away. Ransom grabs you by your wrists and asks, "Where you going? It's dark out."

"Anywhere but from you," you spit out and Ransom let's go of you. "If you leave it means your choosing Kyle over me y/n," he says loudly before you step out of the house. 

"Oh fuck you, Hugh Ransom Drysdale," you shout and leave the house slamming the door. You get to your car and start the engine breathing heavily telling yourself not to cry. You start driving as tears blur your vision. Blinking them out you try to drive straight, going where ever the road takes you. 

You drive without thinking of your destination and when you stop your car you realize you are parked right out of your best friend, Kyle's house. You sigh and put your hand on your face. You turn off the engine and open the door to seek some comfort from your best friend but what Ransom said stuck with you, 'You're always together with him.' Sighing, you close the door and start the engine to drive away somewhere else somewhere to get things off your mind. 

When you parked your car once more it was in front of a coffee shop. Needing to be somewhere other than inside your car you turn off the engine and head inside the coffee shop. Aside from the barista behind the counter, no one else is in the shop. You order a hot black coffee to soothe you and sit down in the corner booth. Looking around you see posters of famous movies back in the 80s. You see posters of Dirty Dancing, The Breakfast Club, E.T., and Footloose. The posters reminded you of the time you and Ransom had an 80s movie marathon where you each picked two movies the other has never seen, you smiled at the thought and took a sip of your coffee. 

Your smile quickly drops as you remember the reason why you are alone in a coffee shop late at night. You sigh and close your eyes for a bit resting your back on the chair. When you open your eyes you see Ransom standing in front of you, his hands inside the pocket of his coat, and his eyebrow raised. You look up at him and clear your throat taking a sip of your coffee afterward. 

He takes a sit in front of you and crosses his arm and speaks, "I thought you'd be at Kyle's so I went there but you weren't. Does this mean that you're choosing me instead of Kyle?" 

You take a deep breath not wanting to cry or scream at him again since you were in public. "Are you going to let that go?" you ask. 

He shakes his head. "I don't think I can. I am sorry if you're upset that I haven't introduced you to my family or that I'm usually secretive about my past and what I do. It's just that if I tell you I am scared that you'll leave me, see me as someone else completely," he confesses. 

You gulp and say, "I don't know what you've done in the past but the past is the past and you know I love you." You extend your hand across the table and he holds your hand. 

"Listen, Ransom. I am sorry if you feel a little neglected when I'm with Kyle or that you feel the need to rival Kyle but even if I would die tomorrow and the only way to live is to get together with Kyle I would never do that. Kyle has always been my brother from another mother and nothing will change that. I won't lie I think it's true that I spend a lot of time with Kyle especially when I am upset. I'm not blaming you but it's just that sometimes I feel that you don't like listening to me whine all the time. I always want you to see my happy side," you say smiling sadly. 

Ransom presses his lips and sighs. "y/n, I am sorry if I made you feel this way. Ever since I was young I've always been defensive and possessive whether it was with a person or with possessions. And I know you know that I'm an asshole most of the time but it was never my intention to hurt you or make you feel uncomfortable. I trust you more than my family or myself. You make me want to become a better person. It's just sometimes I am stuck in my own world of aggressiveness I forget I am hurting someone," he says holding your hands tightly. 

You give him a small smile and squeeze his hands. He chuckles softly and kisses the back of your hand. 

"Why don't we go home and I'll tell you everything you want to know about me," he says looking at you deeply with his ocean eyes. 

You nod and let go of his hands. You drink the rest of your coffee, Ransom stands up and reaches his hands out to you. You grab his hand and he pulls you closer to him. Your forehead and the tip of your nose touch. You smile. 

"I love you," he whispers.

"I love you too Hugh Ransom Drysdale," you whisper back. 

"Coffee breath," he adds sarcastically. 

You chuckle and pull him into a kiss.


End file.
